User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep16 (Bounty)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Xim: he's gone... Coupe: Ximena, I'm sorry. Xim: *looks up at Coupe then kisses him* Noah: you said your chef isn't good well, Fire, one of our members is actually the best chef I've ever seen. Z: sir what does that mean for me? Piet: Z, with Fires cooking, you no longer are of use to me. Z: c'mon Piet, I've known you for years! Piet: I told you a week ago, after time has pasted you all leave, plain and simple. Fire: but my cooking, you said to me I was useful. Piet: you are useful, but you're friends aren't. Coupe: so we can't stay? Piet: no, only him, the rest of you leave now. This Time (Screen shows the group in the forest near The Database) Night: I'm going to kill every last one of them. Evol: Fire said he wanted us to leave. Night: I don't give a fuck, we are saving him. Coupe: I have to agree with Night, Fire helps keep this group together, I'm not saying kill them all, but we do need him. Joe: I also agree, we aren't leaving him, we just lost Star, we don't need to lose anyone else. Xim:... Coupe: so, all things aside...how do we get him back? Noah: maybe a trade? Metal: no...Nights right, we need to fight for him back, they don't have a single cook, Fire is like a god to them in a way, they won't give him away nicely. Coupe:...ok, listen... (Screen shows Fire inside the kitchen making dinner) Fire:...*puts pepper in a pan*... (A few minutes go by as Fire puts the pan on the oven) Fire: *opens a cabinets and sees a certain container*... (Screen shows Fire grab rat poison out of the cabinet and look at it) Fire:...*smirks* (Screen shows The Database at the dinner table) Tov: you shoulda seen their face, they couldn't do shit about leaving Fire. MrA: I love it when people are caught off guard. AG: so bro, did you find out what we are eating today? MrA: nah, Mini asked. Mini: I think it's Burgers, I saw buns and beef. Tov: that's what she said. Mini:...no...she wouldn't. Piet: quiet, Torch and Fire are here. (Screen shows Torch and Fire bring in burgers to eat) MrA: hell yeah! Mini: smells great. Piet: *grabs a burger and is about to take a bite*...*gives the burger to Torch* here Torch, take the first bite. Fire:... Torch: uh...alright. (Torch takes the burger and takes a bite) Torch:... Piet:... Fire:... Torch:...tastes fucking amazing! Piet:...*grabs a burger and takes a bite*...heheh, good job Fire. Fire: whatever. Piet: everyone, Dig in! (The men start to eat as Fire watches from another side of the room) Fire:... (Screen shows The Group outside The Database at night) Night: ok, are we ready? Metal: we gotta do this before we get noticed. Xim: that MrA guy should be out any second now, he g- A6: hey! Night: shit! (Screen shows A6 approach the group) Night: *aims at A6* don't move. A6: calm the fuck down, I won't hurt you. Noah: what? A6: I want to help you. Night: he's lying. A6: myself, another guard and Fire were planning on leaving today, we already had a plan. Joe: so why're you talking to us? A6: cause when things get bad, you need to shoot whoever's on guard. Joe: you want us to kill your friends? A6: they've indirectly cause too many deaths to stay alive, they aren't my friends. Coupe: so what's your plan? A6: it's already in motion... (Screen shows AG in the computer room) AG: *yawn* yep, still hate being on Computer Duty. (Screen shows Fire walk into the room with a cup of coffee) Fire: here's the Coffee you asked for. AG: bout fucking time. *takes the Coffee* I hope your coffee is as good as your cooking. Fire: find out. AG: *takes a sip of the coffee* mmm, my assumption was correct, perf-ac-ack! (Screen shows AG grab his throat and fall to the ground) AG: ha-he-ck. Fire: *pulls out the rap poison* guess you guys trusted Z in the kitchen with this, and forgot all about it. AG: pl-ple-ck. Fire: now we just wait, or actually, just you. *walks away* AG: N-ck-l-b-ck. (Screen shows Fire exit the Computer Room) Torch: *walks up* it done? Fire: Yeah, it's done, Torch. Torch: ok, MrA and Tov are on watch, once they're gone we can leave. Fire: and my group? Torch: hopefully A6 got to them with the extra ammo. Fire: ok, let's go. (Torch and Fire walk towards the main gate) (Screen shows MrA and Tov at the gate) Tov:...you know they're planing something. MrA: maybe, but we have enough men to fight back some little pest. Tov: yeah, we'll be fine, they barely have any ammo anyways. MrA: I just wanna have breakfast, or hell, anything Fire makes that I can eat. Tov: I hear ya, finally a cook that doesn't make shit like Z did. MrA: maybe I can go see if he can make us anything, he should be making AG's coffee by now, right? Tov: I don't know, seems like something Piet wouldn't approve, I would- Evol: Hey! Four: we're here! MrA: what the fuck? (Screen shows Evol and Four shoot several bullets at MrA) MrA: Get down! Tov: fuck! (Four shoots more bullets at MrA and Tovs area) Tov: just stay down! Back up will come, they don't have much ammo anyways! MrA: they've already shot more than we gave them! Tov: shit... MrA: we can get through this, A6 and Torch will be here so- (MrA is cut off by being shot in the shoulder by Four) MrA: ahg! Fuck! Torch: MrA, Tov! (Screen shows Torch and Fire behind MrA and Four) MrA: finall- wait, why is Fire with you? Torch:...I'm sorry. Tov:...! No! Torch do- (Tov is shot in the head by Fire) MrA: What the fu- (MrA is shot in the head by Torch) Torch:... Fire:... Four: All clear?! Torch: yeah, come on in! (The gates open as the group walks in) A6: so, we leaving now? Night: no, there's one more person. Fire: I agree, we will take care of Piet. Noah: Fire? Coupe: we can just leave, no more reason to lose anyone else. Night: we won't. Joe: we wouldn't even know where they are Fire: they heard the gunshots, they should be finding out what's hap- (Fire is cutoff by a gunshot being fired into the air) (Screen shows Piet and Mini pointing their guns at the group) Mini: s-sir, they outnumber us. Piet: Quiet! Mini:... Piet: what the fuck do you all think you're doing?! Night: saving my friend! *is about to aim at Piet* Piet: *shoots Nights gun out of his hand* Night: Ah! Piet: Right now, I'm the one aiming, and if I see one of you move I'll shoot you in the head next. Metal: shit...we can all aim at the same time! Torch: no! He's got a guaranteed shot on one of us, we can't risk it! A6: he's right, Piets has some of the best aim I've ever seen, he's never missed what he was intending to shoot. Evol: we've gotta do something! Piet: A6, Torch, I'm disappointed you would turn on your family. A6: I would never consider you family! Torch:...Mini! Shoot Piet! Mini: Wha- Piet: Ha! Torch: you can be with us, you won't have to live in fear, do you really want to be stuck with that monster instead of a caring group! Night: now hold on a minute, he seems pretty- A6: Mini, we know you, you've always disagreed with Piets way of living! Mini:...bu-bu. Torch: you're the smartest guy I know Mini, end thi- Piet: Shut the fuck up! No more talking, now, if you all want to live, here's what I want, you have to shoot one of yourselves in the head. Coupe: what! Night: it's not happening! Piet: I know I'm going to die, but I never go out alone, so shoot yourself in the head, I shoot Mini and myself in the head. Mini: wh-what! Piet: you've killed my whole group, we were living. Coupe: in a horrible way! Torch: you've killed hundreds! Piet: and we've barely had a single death! Torch:... Piet: I'll give you 30 seconds to do my wish, then you can all go, after 30 seconds, I'll shoot whoever I see first. Night: *about to aim at Piet* Fire: stop! We can't lose anybody! Night: we can't meet his demands either! Piet: 20 seconds! DWAS: we've gotta do something. Four:... Piet: 15 seconds! Four: I'll do it! Joe: what! DWAS: Four no! Four: It's the only way all of you can live, if he shoots Coupe I haven't lived up to my duties! Piet: 10 seconds! Night: let's just shoot him! Four: no, like A6 and Torch said, he will kill whoever he wants before we get a shot, this way it won't be random. Piet: 5! Four: *points gun at head* Piet: 4! Four: it's been nice! DWAS: Four! Coupe: Four! Piet: 3! Mini: I can't do this! Piet: Wha-? (Screen shows Mini run off as Piet looks behind himself) Torch: Mini?! Piet: Mini! What the fu- (Piet is cutoff by himself getting shot in the leg multiple times) Piet: Ahhhh! (Piet drops to the ground and drops his gun which is kicked away by Fire) Piet: No! *looks up to see the barrel of Fires gun at his forehead* Fire: motherfucker. Coupe: Fire, wai- (Coupe is cutoff by Fire shooting Piet in the head, killing him) (Piets upper body falls to the ground as he lays there dead) Fire:... Night:...finally. Coupe:...Fire? Fire: if we let him live, he woulda found us, we couldn't risk that, we don't even know if Wachow is dead, so he's already a worry...let's go. Torch:...where...are you guys headed? Xim: where are we? A6: at the edge of ClubP Road, we can just walk down it to a nearby town, although we took any supplies that were in there already. Fire: let's just take whatever's here. Night: he's right, this place is full of supplies. A6: forgot about that. Coupe:...ok, let's all see what we can find, meet back here in 30 minutes. Torch: wait, I'm going to look for Mini. A6: don't, he isn't with us, Torch:...suck a smart mind, wasted. A6:...yeah. (The screen shows an arial few of The Database as the screen goes black) (The screen then shows the users on the road 2 hours later) DWAS:...it's getting late. Xim: is this a good place to set up camp? A6: we always cleared out Zombies on the main road, but then you guys brought that hoard, so I'm not sure. DWAS: I'll be on watch, we'll be fine. Four: I- DWAS: Four, go rest...and don't ever try to fucking leave us like that again. Four: it was for Coupe. Coupe: I'm not asking you to kill yourself for me, not even back at C.C. Four:...yes sir. Coupe:...let's hurry before it gets to dark to see. (Screen shows the silhouette of a man watching the group through some trees) Man 1: I swear, my revenge will be served. Better than anything you've served your whole life. (The screen goes black) (The screen stays black as 2 different voices are heard) Man 1: You found them? Man 2: yep, right on that Road, sitting ducks. Man 1: excellent, revenge will be nice. (Screen shows Ynkr, Teddy and Patts in the forest) Ynkr: I'm so fucking tired. Teddy: shut up Ynkr. Ynkr: why can't we have a little rest besides some fucking 10 minute breaks, it's been a week since we've left that fucking town. Teddy: and we just found that "fucking" Truck that belonged to our group, they might not be far- holy shit. (Screen shows Ynkr, Teddy and Patts run into a hoard of dead Zombies) Teddy: there's so many dead zombies. Ynkr: you think the guys did this? Teddy: I'm not sure. Patts:...up ahead. (Screen shows Teddy, Ynkr and Patts approach The Database) Teddy: holy shit. Ynkr: looks run down. Patts: recently run down...fresh dead human bodies. Ynkr: maybe they were here? Teddy: why would they do this though? Patts: if it was them...they most likely kept following the road. Teddy: the road it is then. Ynkr: aw come on. Teddy: shut up, let's go. (Screen shows DWAS keeping watch in the middle of the night) DWAS:...Fucking Four, thinking he can just off himself and everyone would be pleased with the results, I swear to god- (DWAS is cutoff by a big rock being thrown at his head and knocking him out) Man 1:...revenge being served part one. (Screen shows the Man come out of the shade, revealing it's Z) Z: part two, coming up. (Z then walks towards the camp) (Screen shows Z 10 minutes later aiming his gun into the air) Z: now, time for part 3. *fires his gun into the air* (Screen shows Night in his tent) Night: what the hell! *reaches for his gun which isn't there* what?! (Screen shows Xim and Coupe in the same tent) Xim: is that DWAS?! Coupe: *reaches for his gun which isn't there* where's my gun! (Screen shows Four in his tent) Four: Shit. *reaches for his gun which isn't there* what the hell! (Screen shows the users exit their tents and see Z) Z: on your knees mother fuckers! Night: what the fuck! A6: Z? Torch: what're you doing?! Z: getting my revenge on the people who got me kicked out of safety! Joe: you don't understand! Noah: yeah, that was Piet! He's dead now! Z: oh, I understand. Four: *sees the knocked out DWAS* you mother fucker! Z: last chance! On your knees. Night: where's everyone's weapons. Z: *smiles and drops a bag on the ground* Night:... Z: Now! (The users get on their knees) Z: *looks at Fire* so, everyone enjoy your cooking? Fire:...I never wanted you kicked out. Z: sure, but you wanted to stay, even if it meant getting rid of me. Fire: I was looking out for my group! Z: and now, I'm looking out for my revenge! (Z points his gun at Fire) Z: you might serve the best cooked food, but revenge is a dish, best, served, cold! (Z is about to shoot Fire when he is shot in the back from behind) Fire: what! Noah: who? Night:...no. (Screen shows Wachow and Panchamp appear behind where Z was) Panchamp: well this has all been fun. Z: wh-who. Wachow: I agree, but, I think we will take it from here. *shoots Z in the head* Coupe: Wachow. Xim: that's Wachow?! Torch: who?! (Screen shows DWAS waking up) DWAS: wha-who? Four: DWAS! (Screen shows Wachow grab DWAS and push him towards the group) Wachow: like what the last guy said, on, your, knees. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Panchamp: it wasn't easy finding you chumps, but at least we're here now. Noah: so it was you who rigged out gas tanks! Wachow: wow, you're a smart one, I'd hate to kill a guy with a brain. *aims gun at Noah* Wachow: I'll let one of you live, the rest of you must die, so, I'll ask randomly if you'll do it, if you say no, I kill you. Coupe: just kill me, let them all go! Four: no! Coupe! Coupe: I'm the leader, you have beef with me, not them! Wachow: hmm, intriguing, Pan? Panchamp: I kinda like it. Xim: no! Teddy:...what do we do. Patts: this. (The screen goes black) Category:Blog posts